


Kinktober Day 7 - Praise kink + Aphrodisiac

by poketin



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, dorks in love having goofy sex and makin little jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketin/pseuds/poketin
Summary: When Kenny had shyly brought up some stupid easy recipe of homemade aphrodisiac that was said to drive people wild with pleasure, and Kota had looked at him with shining challenge in his eyes, they both knew there was no turning back from this.Just for fun, Kenny had said, not expecting much to come out of the experience besides some laughter and silly sexy shenanigans.Just for fun, Kota had agreed, a twinkle in his eye that made it seem like he could feel just how well this was going to turn out.





	Kinktober Day 7 - Praise kink + Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of fics that I did for my very first Kinktober ever this year! It was actually my first time writing sexy stuff, and so will be the first time I ever publish smut! Posting this was at the encouragement of my wrestling friends, for which I am very grateful and excited! I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave comments about anything, and let me know if you would like to see any more of the fics I wrote for Kinktober 2018 (I have some more Golden Lovers ones, but that's not all)!

God damn it, he was sore. He was so. fucking. sore.

Kenny moaned, painfully erect as his partner groped and squeezed at his thighs, whispering sweet praises into the cleft of his ass, palming at his cock once or twice before licking a long trail down the back of his shaft towards his balls. One of Kenny’s favorite sensations was feeling Kota’s smile against the flushed flesh of his inner thigh, the way his lips brushed over every sensitive part of him, whispering “Good boy. Your _mewling_ is adorable,” his skin responding to every syllable of praise and warmth. _Good boy. Keep going._

Kota’s tongue was just as skilled and felt just as fucking _incredible_ as it did four hours ago, and Kenny had squealed and moaned and loved every second, Kota purring in his ear every time his expert hands took over his mouth’s current pleasures, but therein was the problem.

_Four_. _Hours_.

Four fucking hours straight of their favorite activities of sucking and licking and biting on occasion. And Kenny felt a spark of guilty glee at the fact he had started it all.

_“So…I heard about this new thing.”_

God, he was such an idiot. Blessed with someone who was just as big an idiot. They were both constantly pushing each other; many, many times too far some would say, and they both knew it.

“ _I heard it’s really good...too good, even.”_

Kenny just had to open his stupid mouth, just had to suggest trying some weird, homemade aphrodisiac crap.

Just for fun, he had said, not expecting much to come out of the experience besides some laughter and silly sexy shenanigans.

Just for fun, Kota had agreed, a twinkle in his eye that made it seem like he could feel just how well this was going to turn out.

After all, there’s no way it would work, right?

That was the first red flag.

If they both agreed on something, it was probably a good indicator they needed to rethink it through. Refine the concept. Ask a third party (for this particular fun there was _no way_ Kenny was gonna ask someone else). Shove it in a closet and not think about it so that no one got severely injured.

So when Kenny had shyly brought up some stupid easy recipe of something that was said to drive people wild with pleasure, and Kota had looked at him with shining challenge in his eyes, they both knew there was no turning back from this.

And there was no way he was unsatisfied with their current sexual relationship, _fuck no just look at Kota Ibushi once and you’ll understand_. But hell. If there was something new and exciting and weird, they wanted to be the ones to dive headfirst and turn it into art. Whether it worked or not hadn’t even been an issue until Kenny realized he couldn’t get enough and Kota had _realized_ that he realized he couldn’t get enough and they both decided walking the next day was a luxury they could both afford to go without.

For art’s sake.

“S-should we stop?”

He nearly cried as Kota’s warm, wet tongue stopped licking his asshole to peer coyly at him through heavily lidded eyes. He was still sending puffs of warm air onto his quivering body as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, grinning.

Jerk.

“Do you want to?”

He threw back his head as another wave of pleasure rippled over him from seemingly nowhere. “ _God, not at all_.” His dick shone red, hard, engorged. He wanted Kota to do so many things to him. _Good boy._ It sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it. He clamped down a small whimper in his throat. “ _Ibu_ …”

Their homemade dick serum hadn’t diminished in its effect _at all_ and Kenny was…apprehensive. Maybe worried. Just a little. And he looked at Kota, his stupid, sexy, prefect partner for life in every sense of the word, and craved assurance. Even for this.

“It’s just…”

Kota stared at him expectantly. He was massaging Kenny’s thigh with one hand while he let his head rest on the other.

“…what if my dick falls off?”

Kota blinked.

“…Can I keep it if it does?”

“ _Ibu-tan!”_

Kota buried his face directly between Kenny’s thighs and laughed, Kenny falling back onto the bed with a strangled “ _Ngh!”_ as the heat in his stomach flared up again at the sensation.

“That feels so fucking _weird_. But… _really_ good.”

Kota swirled his tongue over the head of his cock, humming. “As good as you taste?” He lapped at the head slowly and determined. His fingers shone with lube as he ran them up and down Kenny’s shaft, giving his thigh a small pinch as he worked his way back up.

“A-ah shit…Bu…Bu, _please_.”

Kota hummed again, inquisitively. Kenny glanced down and saw he was grinning cheekily, swallowing half his dick with ease. He could literally feel Kota’s smugness squeezing at his cock. He slapped his hands over his eyes lest he cum from the sight alone.

“ _Please don’t stop._ ”

Kota chuckled deep within his throat ( _holy SHIT_ ) and dove right back in. Licking, sucking. Massaging bits and pieces. Digging his nails into the meat of Kenny’s thighs and encouraging Kenny to thrust from between his hands into his mouth. He could hear Kota through his motions, even when he wasn’t saying anything.

_Good boy. Fuck my mouth. That’s it, you’re doing very well._

Kenny’s head was so fogged with lust he almost couldn’t tell where the pleasure was coming from. It pulled at him from all sides, squeezing at his heart, threading pleasure into every slight shift of his body, his skin _burning_ and his groaning and panting getting more and more high-pitched. He knew Kota loved it when he whined and squealed, writhing on the bed in absolute ecstasy. He reached out a shaking hand to gently dig his fingers in Kota’s hair as he jerked his hips and rammed his cock deeper down Kota’s throat.

“ _B-butan…_ Y-you’re so f-fucking good to m-me…”

He was gasping as he felt his orgasm rush through his body, ready to throw him into spasms of pleasure any second. Kota shifted his weight, wrapping his arms around Kenny’s midsection, drawing him deeper.

_Good job, Kenny-tan…_

Kenny came with a cry, his body convulsing as he moaned Kota’s name over and over again. He had buried both his hands in Kota’s hair as he hunched over, trying to convey the level of pleasure rendering him incoherent. Kota greedily sucked and swallowed, bobbing his head deep, then pulling back with an exaggerated pop and a satisfied lick of the lips. He used both hands to gently caress Kenny’s dick through the aftershocks as the latter squirmed and mumbled his pleas to the heavens. One of its angels seemed to be missing and had currently sucked Kenny’s entire body inside out through his cock.

“You did so well, Ken-tan…so beautiful when your eyes scrunch up in pleasure like this…your voice so tantalizing.” He smiled. “Won’t you _scream_ my name for me next time?”

Kenny reached out feebly to coax Kota into his arms, as Kota traced circles on the skin of his calf. He took Kenny’s hand and squeezed gently, kissing higher and higher from his thighs to his stomach to his chest (and one particularly lucky nipple) before he reached Kenny’s face. He sighed, his warm breath tickling and soft, and kissed him. Kota’s tongue slipped into his mouth only for a second before he pulled out, to Kenny’s drawn-out whine. He placed a peck on his nose, and sat back, his own dick hard, aching for attention and begging for release. Kenny stared, panting, and Kota smiled.

“Won’t my good boy stay another hour?”

Kenny would gladly fuck through the night just to hear more of the low delight permeating every word Kota spoke. He crawled over, bumping his head to Kota’s chest clumsily, gasping into his chest.

_I’ll be good._


End file.
